Simple and Clean
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: Sora teaches Kairi how to skip stones. Kairi asks him an important question. Regardless of warnings, the future dosen't scare them at all.


**Simple and Clean.**

**A _Kingdom Hearts_ Fanfiction.**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Sora stared out at the lapping blue waves of the ocean beyond were he stood. Riku had beaten him at a fight again. Sure, they were best friends and nothing would change that, but it kind of sucked that he had beaten him so badly in front of Kairi, who had smiled pitifully at him and ran to Riku's side to congratulate him. Sora sighed, and felt jealously rise up in his chest. Why couldn't he be the older of the two? With the same good looks, the same impressive fighting skills? Why couldn't Kairi… He picked up a flat looking pebble from the shallows and flicked his wrist expertly, watching it skim the surface of the water for a good 10 metres before sinking, the ripples fanning out wider every time it touched the surface.

"Whoa Sora, you're really good at that!"

-

Kairi watched her friend with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. He was dressed in nothing but his bathing shorts, his shirt and sneakers resting up on the sand. Kairi had come for a stroll and happened upon him, looking sorry for himself. She giggled as he stared back at her blankly, his cerulean eyes as inquiring as a cat's. She could tell he was upset about earlier, could tell he was angry he had let himself get beat by Riku again. She was angry with herself for ignoring him as much as she had. She hadn't meant to. But Riku would have been suspicious if she had gone to Sora's side instead of his own. Sure, Riku was handsome, and older, and a better fighter- but Sora was… Sora. He embodied everything Kairi loved. The ocean, the sunshine and music. His eyes, his body, his voice. And he could skip stones fantastically. Riku couldn't do that.

"I'll bet Riku's better."

-

Sora watched Kairi wade into the water beside him, her flowery pink sarong draped around her hips, her pink bikini hardly holding anything up. He blushed at that, and when she inclined her head, he shook his own, gritting his teeth and looking away. Kairi sure was beautiful in the light of the setting sun. It hit off her crimson hair making the lights dance around her.

"He can't skip stones."

Sora glanced up towards her at that. Her smile was small, a slight curve of the lips, but it was there, and sweeter than any fruit Sora knew existed.

"Really? I thought everyone could," Sora said, picking another one up. Kairi shook her head.

"I can't either," she told him, going to fetch her own. He caught her hand and placed his own in her palm before she started hunting around for one flat enough. She blushed terrifically, and he dropped his hand blushing too. _She must think I'm a total idiot_, he thought angrily, finding another flat pebble.

"You want I teach you?" he asked curiously. Kairi's eyes lit up.

"Would you?"

-

Kairi's heart leapt at the prospect of Sora teaching her how to skip stones. She'd always admired the way he did it, and wanted to do it herself. And now, the deal had been sweetened, with the fact he had promised to teach her. Sora nodded, his grin back on his face.

"Of course! Stand side on," he demonstrated, holding his wrist back. Kairi mimicked him, giggling. He laughed too, showing her how to hold the stone so when she threw it, it would skim the water. "You have to aim it straight," he explained, "and when you feel confident, release and let it fly from your fingertips like it's a disk, okay?" Kairi nodded her head, and watched as Sora stuck his tongue out in concentration, perfectly skipping the stone. He turned to her, huge goofy smile on his face and she laughed happily. He blushed and watched her. She took a deep breath, wanting to impress him. She did just as he had, right down to sticking her tongue out, which made him laugh. Then, she flicked her wrist and launched the pebble- and watched as it slowly sank to the bottom of the sea. She pouted in defeat, blushing. She must seem like a total idiot to Sora.

"No problem. The beach shack wasn't built in a day."

-

Sora tilted his head in sympathy at Kairi. She sure was cute when she pouted. He dug around in the white sand by their feet and found another pebble, going right beside Kairi this time. His breath caught in his throat as he stood behind her back, his chest to the delicate skin of her upper back.

"Do you mind?" he asked, his voice coming out in a croak. Kairi shook her head. The breeze carried the heavenly scent of her hair to his nostrils- she smelt of honeysuckle, paopu fruit and sunflowers. Her skin was white and soft. He placed the pebble in her hand, and then enclosed his own over her own. Adjusting his foot, he tugged her wrist back gently, and then they threw the stone, watching it skim the water. Kairi's eyes were set alight with delight, and she span round to her friend, closer than she had ever been.

"Thank you so much Sora!"

-

Kairi could smell him this close. Her heart had sped by about one hundred times when he had touched her, but it was his smell that sent her crazy. He smelt like sea salt ice-cream, sunshine and fresh mint from the garden. He smiled happily at her, backing away a little, and getting another pebble so they could keep on skipping.

"Your welcome," he said quietly, the smile still on his face. She nodded, getting herself a pebble and standing up. The two flicked another few stones for a while, before Kairi took a deep breath and turned to Sora.

"Sora, do you love me?" He dropped the stone he was holding and watched her with wide eyes. She stared fixedly back at him, wanting a straight answer this time, no beating around the bush. Riku wasn't around, so neither of them had a reason to be embarrassed. Nonetheless, both she and Sora were beet red.

"What do you mean?"

-

_Don't get me wrong, I love you. _

Sora stared at Kairi, wondering if she was serious or not. She wasn't showing any signs of wavering her gaze. Could he tell her? Should he tell her? What would the implications be if he said yes he did love her? If he… told the truth?

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

"Kairi… of course I love you," he said softly. That could be taken any way. He could have meant as a friend, or a sister- but he knew Kairi could see through him in a flash. She could read his eyes better than his own mother, hear the truth fall from his tongue when he spoke the words, feel them hit her, transferred from the breeze.

"How much, Sora?" she asked gently. He gulped. This was getting too heated. They were really young. They probably didn't even understand what love meant yet. Sure, they loved puppies and their parents and stuff, but Sora had a feeling the kind of love they were discussing was unconditional, unbearable- totally devoted.

_When we are older, you'll understand. _

Kairi was blushing, and Sora wanted to blurt his feelings out. How had skipping stones suddenly become so serious? Kairi spoke again. "Do you love me a lot?"

_What I meant when I said: _

"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."

-

_Wish I could prove I love you._

Kairi knew it was mean to launch such a serious question on Sora when he was off his guard, but she just had to know. She had to know she wasn't chasing thin air, that she wasn't wasting her time pining over a guy that didn't want her, or had no interest in her in 'that way'.

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

She frowned at Sora's words. What had he meant life wasn't that simple? You either loved someone, or you didn't. If you truly loved someone, and they loved you back, you shouldn't have to go and start proving yourself, by going on pointless quests and the like. Those things only happened in faerie tales.

"I don't understand, Sora," she said in a confused tone. He smiled ruefully, a little more wary this time and raised a brow.

"How much do you love me, Kairi?" he asked softly, coming closer to her. If Kairi's energy wasn't being sapped away by Sora's heartbreaking eyes, then she would have been able to answer him. Although, it didn't make much sense to start making declarations now. He probably wouldn't understand where she was coming from. Maybe… they needed a few years. She smiled.

"I love you a lot."

_When we are older you'll understand. _

Sora's eyes widened and he smiled brightly.

"Really?" he asked, before doubling back on himself and shrugging. "Bet you love Riku more." Kairi shook her head softly. Sora smiled at her.

_It's enough when I say: _

"So, maybe some things are that simple."

-

Sora's heart was soaring.

-

Kairi's eyes were shining.

-

Sora stared shyly at Kairi.

-

Kairi stared shyly back at him.

-

Sora coughed abruptly.

"Wanna try skipping some more stones then?" Kairi nodded her head happily, finding one and throwing it. It skimmed for a long way. Sora whistled. "That was awesome, Kairi!" he cheered. She laughed and threw him a stone, and he skipped it too, earning a cheer from her as well. Neither noticed the sun finally slip past the horizon, blanketing the sky above them in darkness, allowing glowing pinpricks of stars appear above them. There were fine as they were. There was no point in worrying about stuff they could sort out another day.

-

_Simple and Clean _

_Is the way that you're making me feel tonight, _

_It's hard to let it go,_

_Hold me, _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_It's a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings,_

_The future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before. _

* * *

**First attempt in the Kingdom Hearts fandom. So, please review and let me know how I did. Thank you very much! :)**


End file.
